The primary objective of the study is to determine the efficacy and safety of maintenance dosing with Remicade (infliximab) in providing reductions in the signs and symptoms of Crohn's Disease. Specifically we wish to determine the efficacy of maintenance dosing in inducing/sustaining remission, the impact on the use of cortricosteroids, and the safety of episodic dosing.